


Bitter Tale

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Injury, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes asks Watson to tell him a story. He has his reasons, and his fears. Written for JWP #11 over on Watson's Woes.





	Bitter Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Storyteller's Medicine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132995) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



> Warnings: The events of Storyteller's Medicine from Holmes' perspective. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Author's Notes: Written for the following prompt: A Sea of Drabbles.

“Tell us a story, old boy.”  
  
An inane thing to say, but it had the desired effect; he focused on me.  
  
Watson’s injuries were worrying enough: bruised ribs, two broken fingers, a sprained ankle, seven deep cuts, and more contusions and abrasions than I could easily count. But it was the unknown drugs in his system that concerned me most.   
  
It took coaxing, but Watson finally started telling me about his childhood cat, of all things. For brief time he seemed rational enough, but then he froze. His eyes widened with fear just before he began convulsing in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 11, 2018


End file.
